


Something in Red

by meinterrupted



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/meinterrupted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I'm looking for something in red, something that's shocking to turn someone's head ... The guaranteed number to knock the men dead.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://medie.livejournal.com/profile)[**medie**](http://medie.livejournal.com/)'s [porn battle](http://medie.livejournal.com/1287733.html) and originally posted [here](http://medie.livejournal.com/1287733.html?thread=7900981#t7900981). The prompt was Kate/Gibbs, roulette. Therefore, this is very much PWP. Like, about 750 words of pure pr0n. Also unbeta'd, so if you see something, please let me know.

Nearly two hundred people milled around the Vegas-themed charity ball, gambling with fake money and drinking champagne. Gibbs watched Kate place her chips, looking gorgeous in a red dress. He stood several feet away, the pin camera on his tie recording the entire scene, but he focused on the crowd around the roulette wheel. Their mark, a drug-dealing petty officer, leered at Kate, who smiled back.

The bust was textbook. Petty Officer Grant had three kilos of coke in his hotel room, and he named names the whole way back to NCIS. Gibbs didn't bother with interrogation, instead letting Tony take the man's statement. Instead, he grabbed Kate's wrist and pulled her into a darkened office. Seeing her in that red dress set something off in him that he wasn't sure he wanted to stop.

"Gibbs?"

"Don't talk, Katie, please don't talk me out of this." He knew he sounded desperate, but he didn't care. She moaned as he pressed his mouth to hers, effectively silencing any protest. Her hands tangled in his hair and Gibbs groaned as his skimmed down her back to her ass, pulling her closer. She was hot, a fire enclosed in red satin, and his cock strained to be inside her.

Two steps and he had Kate pinned between his body and the desk. She whimpered when he broke off the kiss, but the sound turned shameless when his tongue found her neck. Gibbs licked down her chest as he reached around to unzip the tight fabric. The satin fell off her in soft waves, baring her breasts, and he latched on to one nipple immediately. Kate moaned softly, wriggling against him in her quest for more contact. "So impatient, Katie," he murmured against her skin. "Good things come to those who wait."

Kate wound her fingers in his shirtfront and pulled him up to eye level. "I've been waiting for this for a very long time, Gibbs. Don't you dare--" He silenced her with a kiss, his fingers skimming up the inside of her thigh. She braced herself against the desk as he resumed his downward quest, tongue tracing a path down her stomach. He ducked his head under her skirt, bunching the fabric up her hips with one hand while reaching in his pocket with the other.

Kate gasped and shivered when the cool metal of Gibbs' knife brushed her skin. He tugged gently, slicing her underwear and allowing unimpeded access. His tongue replaced the blade, eliciting a bigger shiver. He licked and sucked, bit and tugged, using his mouth and his fingers to play her body like a finely tuned violin. "Oh, God, please," she whimpered as he brought her to a thundering crescendo.

Running a finger up her bared torso, Gibbs straightened up. Kate's cheeks were flushed, and some of her hair had fallen down around her shoulders. "You. In me. Now."

Chuckling, Gibbs leaned down to brush his lips against hers. "Yes, ma'am." With Kate's help, he undid his pants and pushed them down to his knees. Kate wrapped her legs around him and leaned back, bracing herself on the other side of the desk, ready.

Hands on her shoulders, he closed his eyes, feeling his heart hammer in his chest. He could feel her quivering under him, and knew she'd wanted this for as long as he had--maybe longer. He nearly lost his nerve until she whispered his name. It was soft and uncertain, terms he'd never associated with Kate. He opened his eyes to see her staring at him like her world was crashing down. He cupped her cheek with one hand, and guided himself into her with the other.

They gasped in unison as he slid home, and Kate arched into him. Gibbs grabbed her hips and started thrusting, slowly at first, until her impatience and his own desire overcame him. His fingers dug into her hips so hard he knew she'd have bruises come morning, and her knuckles turned white from clutching the desk. His grunts matched her whimpers as he pressed into her, until he felt her muscles contract around him. His iron control slipped, and he fell headfirst into his climax.

The force of pleasure nearly sent him to his knees, but Kate's capable hands caught him. He clung to her, breathing in her scent, until he felt steady on his feet.

He swallowed hard, his fingers touching her dark hair reverently. "Come home with me," he whispered.

She smiled and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. "But I'm driving."

Gibbs chuckled and kissed her again.


End file.
